Charlie (Thomas
Charlie is a tank engine who loves to tell jokes and have fun. He can usually be found working in Knapford Yards. Bio Charlie first arrived on Sodor to help out on the railway. He was said to be the favourite engine of the Mainland Engines. When Thomas was to show him around, Charlie convinced him to have fun instead of bringing Alicia Botti to her concert. He later convinced Edward to have fun instead of bringing The Fat Controller's car to the mechanic. This resulted in more chaos when Edward suggested repairing the car at the Sodor Steamworks. When Flynn was going on the roads for the first time, Charlie teased him by calling him a "big wobble on wheels". Later, in winter, Charlie pretended to be a talking snowman, which made Henry rather scared until Charlie realised that everyone has different opinions about snow. In the seventeenth season, he came across an elephant on the line, but when he tried to inform the other engines, they just thought he was telling one of his jokes again. Charlie then reported the elephant to Harold who took Charlie seriously. Soon, the elephant was recaptured. Charlie was not pleased about not being taken seriously and vowed never to tell another joke. Unfortunately, Charlie's promise to himself didn't last long. In the eighteenth season, Caitlin left her coaches with Charlie in the Knapford Yards while she went to the Steamworks. Just then, Thomas arrived and left Annie and Clarabel. Later, while Caitlin came back to collect her coaches, Charlie, distracted by telling Caitlin a joke, accidentally shunted Annie and Clarabel with Caitlin's coaches, resulting in Caitlin pulling them with her train to Ulfstead Castle and the Mainland. He also seems to be primarily based in the shunting yards by this point. Personality Charlie has a reputation for being a really fun engine. He has an unquenchable desire for fun, games and play, and is said to have been the favourite engine of the Mainland Controller. Charlie can get easily distracted by his japes, sometimes distracting others in the process. Charlie can be pouty, huffy, and teasing at times, but he always wants everyone to be enjoying themselves. Often though, Charlie will learn that the opinions of others, keeping calm and working hard to complete your jobs foremost, are important if you want to be a Really Useful engine. He has a good working relationship with Edward, often calling him "Eddie", who is sometimes capable of taking Charlie under his wing, and Thomas, who Charlie enjoys racing and sharing in the fun with. Being a fun-loving, playful scamp, cheeky Charlie is popular at parties and fairs, is well liked by the children, and known for his youthful humour. Basis Charlie is a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Billy is another member of this class. Livery Charlie is painted dark purple with gold and light purple trim in addition to red wheels; he has the number "14" painted in gold on his sides. Appearances Television series *Season 13 - Play Time, Toby's New Whistle (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite, and Splish, Splash, Splosh! *Season 14 - Charlie and Eddie *Season 15 - Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue (does not speak), Happy Hiro, Surprise, Surprise, and Stuck on You (cameo) *Season 16 - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Sodor Surprise Day, Muddy Matters (cameo), and Whiff's Wish (cameo) *Season 17 - Not Now, Charlie! *Season 18 - Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Toad's Adventure (cameo), and Missing Gator (cameo) *Season 19 - Philip to the Rescue (cameo) Specials: *Day of the Diesels (cameo) He also appeared in the trailer of Misty Island Rescue. Magazine stories *2010 - Play Time and Thomas and the Kites *2011 - Charlie and Eddie and The Runaway Kite *2012 - Edward the Hero (does not speak) *2013 - Henry's Ghost, Play Time, Surprise, Surprise! (does not speak), Whiff's Wish (cameo), and Sodor Surprise Day (cameo) Trivia Charwelton, another member Charlie's class at the Kent and East Sussex Railway, also has the number 14 painted on its side. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mischievous